


Amnesia

by Manga_bird



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008</p><p>Riza goes missing while on a mission for Roy and ends up travelling with a group of Ishbalan gypsies, and Roy tries desperately to keep his cool as he tries to find her, all it will take is a little help from an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riza sighed as the car drove her back to central, Black Hayate lying on the seat beside her, his head on her lap as she gently stroked his head and ears. She looked down with a slight smile before looking out the window, looking out over the edge of the cliff the drive was carefully navigating, nothing but a steep rocky drop and a forest below.

"Lieutenant, we seem to have a problem." The uniformed officer in the driver's seat informed as he stopped the car. Riza looked over his shoulder, a group of men slowly walking forward from where they blocked the road. Riza pulled her gun out of the harness on her back, for once almost grateful she was wearing civilian clothing, her loose white shirt easier to move in than her heavy uniform jacket.

"Get ready Private." She ordered as she opened her door and stepped out onto the edge of the cliff, a forest not far below, the ground on a steep rocky slope. As she took a step to the side smaller stones crumbled over the edge, bouncing down the slope into the trees below, _damn! This is not a good position to be in!_ She cursed inwardly as Hayate poked his head out the door and looked down with a whine,

"Get them!" one of the men ahead shouted, all of them well built men in casual clothing, all of them probably rebels against the new Fuhrer, Olivier Armstrong, or just as likely people trying to bring down General Mustang, the most popular man with the people right now, and second in line to become Fuhrer. The man Riza looked at, who had shouted, was middle aged with long dark hair and a long black coat, a smirk on his face as he looked at her, "And take special care of the woman!" he added as he licked his lips. Riza gritted her teeth and raised her gun, firing at one of the young man, a blonde man with a scar across his cheek. He tried to dodge, so the bullet missed his heart, shooting through his shoulder instead, blood pouring down his white top as he clutched the wound and glared at her,

"Private!" Riza shouted as she looked at the still closed door of the driver's side, the other three men stopping and laughing as the door opened and the young Private turned to her with a grin, his gun still in the holster at his side as he leaned on the door, a smug look in his eyes as he looked her up and down,

"Sorry Lieutenant, I really can't help you, but maybe you could help us. Tell us everything you know about Roy Mustang, where he lives, where he keeps his important documents, who he knows, everything to help us bring him down." The young man ordered, his green eyes shining in the sunlight as he closed the car door without breaking eye contact with her. In her open door Hayate growled, catching on to the situation quickly as Riza turned her gun on the Private, still wary of the other three men in the area,

"As a traitor when we return to central you will be tried and executed." She said firmly, glaring at him as he smirked, the rest of his friends laughing out loud, one trying to approach from her other side. Riza stepped a little closer to the young Private to allow Hayate to jump out of the car, hearing a cry as her young black and white dog jumped up and clamped its teeth around the man's arm, blood pouring from the wound as Hayate held on.

"Give me the gun." The Private ordered, a flicker of worry on his face as Riza's finger gripped the trigger just a little tighter, his own gun still in its halter. Riza smirked with a dark look, unsettling the remaining attackers; all of them seeing the deadly look in her eyes,

"You've heard of me then." She noted, her long golden locks securely held out of her face by a black hairclip, her hazel eyes steady as ever as she watched the area she wanted to shoot at, also taking in the vague movements of those in the background,

"You were in Ishbal, a sniper, best in the ranks, after the war you were promoted to First Lieutenant serving under Roy Mustang, and then served a while as the Fuhrer's personal bodyguard until the recent rebellion. You're a sharpshooter, the best the military has." He replied, a bead of sweat dripping down his face, Hayate, now back on the ground, blood dripping from his jaws, growled a warning as one of the other men tried to take her blind side, stepping back at the vicious growl he received, but that noise was enough to distract Riza for a split second, her eyes shifting, but in that second the Private lunged, grabbing her gun arm. She fired and caught him in the shoulder, his grip loosening as he fell over the edge of the cliff, but not letting go, pulling Riza with him. Riza screamed as she tumbled, she fell and hit the slope hard, her body hitting rocks as she went. She felt bones crack and cuts open as she fell, grunting as she hit her head and got knocked out.

"You idiots! We needed her!" the middle aged man shouted as he stomped to the edge and looked down, seeing no sign of her or the Private he had bribed to help him, but there was a lot of blood on those sharp rocks, no one could have survived a fall like that, "Damnit! We'll have to find someone else." He added as he turned away, looking back as the dog hopped over the edge and began to pad down carefully, slipping occasionally as rocks came loose. "Leave it! It'll die out here anyway." He ordered as one of his men made to shoot the animal.

* * *

"Come on Riza!" Roy grumbled as he paced the office, now on the top floor of the main building at Central, his office right next door to Olivier's, all of his old subordinates working in a closed off section of the same room, but it was late now and they should have all been long gone by now, should being the optimum word. In actuality as he paced his private office Havoc, Falman, Fuery and Breda were in their own office. "Damnit!" Roy cursed as he crossed the room and opened the door, going into the main office to sit with his friends, Havoc sitting in his chair leaning back and looking at the ceiling, cigarette unlit between his lips, Fuery stood awkwardly wringing his hands beside Falman's desk, where Falman was at least trying to make an effort with his paperwork, but his focus was constantly drifting, and Breda sat staring at a large sandwich, which had been sitting untouched for the past three hours. The men looked up and made to get to their feet and salute, but sat back down or relaxed at the wave of Roy's hand. Roy looked at Riza's neat desk with its waiting pile of paperwork, which had piled up during her three-day absence,

"Any word Chief?" Havoc asked as he sat forward and leaned on his desk, his arms folded in front of him, his head lowering to his arms with a sigh as Roy shook his head and sat on the edge of Riza's desk,

"She's overdue…this isn't like her, something must be wrong!" Roy cursed as he looked around, his men nodding in agreement, "For the first two hours I could have excused it as transport trouble, but she hasn't called…she always calls…she's now seven hours late…I shouldn't have sent her!" he continued as he got to his feet and paced once again,

"Chief sit down! You're wearing a hole in the carpet for crying out loud! Look, we…we just need to come up with a plan." Havoc said as he sat up, Roy pausing in his tracks before taking his original place on Riza's desk, which had a few personal items on it, mostly pictures, Maes and Gracia at their wedding, Elysia and Gracia just a few months back at her fifth birthday, then there was one of her with Olivier Armstrong and Rebecca, then Riza and her Grandfather, General Grumman, then was a photo of Riza and Hayate in the park, a photo Roy had taken himself, and there was one of him and Riza at the Christmas ball and there was a group photo taken in the old office, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Louis Armstrong, Riza with Hayate in her arms and Roy, his hand stroking the pup's head, this had been one of Maes Hughes many photographs. He lifted the picture of the Christmas ball, her hair was clipped up as usual with the black clip he had given her many years ago, she wore a long black dress that went down to the floor, low cut at the front, but high at the back, a long slit going all the way up her thigh, and he was next to her in his dark blue dress uniform, one arm around her back, the other holding a tumbler of amber liquid, both of them smiling,

"Sir? General?" Fuery asked, his voice laced with concern. Roy looked up from the picture and replaced it on the desk, "Uh, sorry, I was just, you seemed distracted so I thought, um, sorry." He stuttered in apology, bowing his head, Roy smiling at the young man's nervousness, _after all these years he still can't come out and say what he feels._ Roy thought as he got to his feet,

"I'm alright Fuery…well, there's nothing we can do tonight…you should all go home." Roy said, his tone leaving no room for argument, though they were hesitant to move. Roy watched as Fuery, Falman and Breda left, but Havoc hung back, "Havoc, you too." Roy said,

"Yeah, in sec Chief, I just wanted to say we're all worried, and whatever plan you come up with we're behind you…we'll find her Sir." He replied, snapping to attention, Roy smirking at the young blonde man, glad that he was back on his feet after the homunculus incident, it hadn't been the same working without him. Roy saluted the young man,

"Dismissed." He said, watching the young man turn to leave, "Havoc…thanks." He added as the young man paused in the doorway, his lighter already in hand as he headed out the door. Roy sighed as he was finally left alone, looking up as the door opened once again to reveal an authorative looking women with beautiful long blonde hair and shining blue eyes leaning slightly on a cane with a sword on her belt. "Fuhrer Armstrong." He greeted, snapping to attention,

"At ease General." She replied as she shut the door, leaving them alone in the lamp lit office, the world outside cloaked in darkness. Roy took his place on the desk once more as Olivier perched on Havoc's desk, her cane between her legs as she looked across at Roy, "Talk." She ordered,

"What would you like me to talk about?" he asked with a forced grin, Olivier's glare forcing a sigh of defeat from him, "I guess nothing gets past you." he sighed as looked across at her, "Riza is missing, well, we don't know for sure yet, but she's overdue by seven hours…it was supposed to be a routine mission. I got a tip off from one of my Ishbalan contacts about a possible uprising, I couldn't go myself because I'm too well known, but I thought Riza would be able to get there and back with no problems as a civilian…I think something happened." He explained, Olivier listening and nodded,

"I agree, Hawkeye would have called in." she stated, Roy's expression dropping, though he tried to hide it, for once Olivier's expression softened, only slightly, but it was enough, "Is it too late in the evening to give you your new orders?" she asked as she got to her feet, her back straight, eyes back to their icy glare. Roy got to his feet and saluted,

"No Sir." He replied, lowering his arm and standing to attention, his ebony eyes finding a new life at her words,

"General Mustang, starting as of right now your primary objective is to locate and recover Lieutenant Hawkeye, using any resources and personnel you require. Hawkeye may have vital information concerning the welfare of this nation." She lied; they both knew it was a lie, whatever information Hawkeye had would benefit them on only a small scale, but it wasn't worth a General diverting resources into retrieving, they were both abusing their positions, they knew that, but this was Riza, the best sniper in Amestris, and she was someone special to both of them, "Oh, and Mustang, that request you gave me…as soon as Lieutenant Hawkeye returns you can consider it granted." Olivier added as she left, Roy smirking at her retreating form,

"I'll definitely find her." He swore to himself as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha ha! Come catch me! Come catch me!" a young dark skinned girl shouted as she ran barefoot through the trees, her red eyes sparkling with mischief, her older brother chasing her, his laughter ringing in her ears as she ran, giggling joyfully,

"Hey! Wait up Chicho!" the older boy called, his dark hair short, the wind ruffling it as he ran, his foot catching and tripping him up into the dirt, where he rolled onto his side and clutched his grazed knee, dirt smudging his already dirty green shorts and white sleeveless top, his sister stopping,

"Avon! Are you alright?" the small girl asked as she looked at the painful red scrape, her brother grimacing, but trying to cover it with a grin, which suddenly disappeared,

"Hey, what's that?" he asked as he pointed over Chicho's shoulder, an animal of some sort in the bushes. Chicho looked at the rustling bush curiously, crawling a little closer, a dog limping out to her, its paw bleeding,

"Hey boy, come here." Chicho soothed as she held out a friendly hand, the black and white dog edging closer, sniffing her hand, drawing back a little as she reached out to touch him, but once she stroked him once he seemed more content, but apparently he didn't have affection on his mind as he took a few steps back the way he came and then looked back, barking and whining at them, "You think he wants us to follow him?" Chicho asked as she looked over her shoulder, her brother getting to his feet with a nod,

"Let's go." He said as he joined her, pulling her to her feet as they started off on their next exciting adventure, both of them running after the dog, who was rushing as fast as he could now that he had their attention. They ran through the trees, eventually reaching the bottom of a steep rocky slope, a young man's body lying at the bottom wearing an Amestris Military uniform, Chicho screamed in horror and covered her face at the blood splattered man, Avon putting his arms around her tightly, turning at a loud bark to see another bloodied body, a young blonde woman. He left his sister and walked over to the young man, checking his neck, but finding no pulse before heading for the young woman, seeing a gradual rise and fall of her chest, "Chicho! Get mother and father! Quickly! This one still lives!" he shouted, his sister taking off through the forest quickly as Avon knelt beside the dog and petted his head gently, reading the collar to find he was called Black Hayate, and he belonged to R. Hawkeye, 601B Central H. He didn't know what all of that meant exactly, but he could guess the woman was R. Hawkeye, though it didn't sound very feminine.

"Avon!" A man's voice called, one that he recognised as his father's,

"Over here!" He replied as he turned to the trees, the tall muscular figure of his father running towards him, his longhaired mother close behind with Chicho in her arms. "She must have fallen down the slope." Avon said as his father knelt down beside the woman, Hayate growling warily a moment, sniffing the man suspiciously as he examined the young woman, dried blood matting her hair, one arm at a nasty angle, some of her ribs broken, a leg broken, and probably other injuries he couldn't see of feel,

"Alright…we'll take her back to the group and see what Old Man Jinto has to say." The man decided as he got to his feet, crouching down and slipping his arms beneath the woman's shoulders and under her knees, standing up carefully, her weight quite light in his arms, the clip in her hair loose, clattering to the ground. Avon leaned down and picked it up, examining it, it was smooth black polished wood, and on the inside there was a carved inscription, 'To my beloved Riza.'

"Father! Her name is Riza, Riza Hawkeye!" he said excitedly as he brandished the hair clip, his father hefting the woman securely as he walked, his mother and sister just ahead,

"Marto, is this wise? We have no idea who this woman is! And she was with that military man…" the dark haired woman pointed out as she stepped to his side, her daughter walking on the ground beside her. The tall red-eyed man looked down at his wife with a warm smile,

"Selares, I know what you are saying, but this young woman…she could have a husband and children waiting for her…I could not forgive myself for leaving her like this, she needs our help, and if we do not help, we are no better than those that oppress us." He replied firmly, his wife falling silent with a troubled look before nodding in agreement, looking down as the young dog almost tripped her as it walked at Marto's side, looking up worriedly at the unconscious woman. Avon and Chicho seemed fond of the dog, they each took turned in walking beside him, petting him and assuring him as they approached their temporary home, small canvas tents set up, large carts waiting to go, horses grazing in the trees on the edge of the forest. "Selares, will you go and get Jinto? I will take her to our tent." Marto said as they reached the five tents, his wife walking to the central fire to find Jinto while he entered their tent and laid the woman on his son's bed beside the open door,

"Marto, I hear you have a patient for me." An old man's voice said from behind him, and turning he saw Jinto, a short man wearing the same ragged beige desert clothes as the rest of them, his red eyes peering around Marto's large form to the unconscious woman, "Dear Lord! I need water, splints, bandages, all the medical equipment we have left! Quickly!" He ordered as he pulled Marto out of the way and leaned over the woman, ripping her shirt open to see bruises, her whole torso covered in them, broken ribs clear beneath the surface. Next to carefully removed her shoes, careful of the swollen ankle, pulling her dark brown trousers off to examine her badly bruised leg, one broken in three or four places,

"Can you help her?" Avon asked from the doorway, Hayate sitting beside the bed sniffing the old man warily. Jinto turned to the twelve-year-old boy with an assuring smile,

"I will do my best…I know a little Zing medicine…I am no expert, but I can at least heal some of her injuries a little." He replied as he pulled a stick of coal from his coat and drew a small Zing array on his palms, laying his hand on the woman's chest, the ribs knitting back together, but they would still be bruised for a long time. Next he tried her leg, managing to fix the bones, and then he fixed the bones in her arm, but he didn't want to chance touching the injury on her head, he wasn't that experienced in Zing medicine, likely to do more harm than good. Marto entered with a wooden tub of water, his wife close behind with a bundle of bandages and an old medical kit from the Ishbal war, salvaged form the Amestrians after they left. "Very good, now…Selares, will you help?" he asked, thinking it only proper that Marto leave for the dignity of the young woman.

"Of course Jinto." Selares replied, her husband ushering Avon outside, Jinto taking hold of the brown leather collar on the dog, but it was obvious Hayate had no intention of leaving as he snarled and barked angrily, gnashing his teeth as the old man, Selares stepping back fearfully,

"So…you wish to stay…" he observed, Hayate barking one and looking up at him firmly as if replying to his question. Jinto let out a chuckle and petted the dog's head, "Very well, sit there at the end of the bed and stay quiet." He ordered as he pointed to the end by Riza's feet, Hayate looking over his shoulder and moving obediently to the end of the bed, which was a thin mat on the floor with a thin blanket and pillow, all salvaged from the wall, though some of the blankets and pillows were new now that the war was truly over and they were gradually able to make a little money. As Hayate laid down at the end of the bed Jinto knelt be Riza's head and felt her skull, surprised and grateful to feel no loose fragments of bone, though there was a crack, right on the edge of her forehead beneath her fringe, blood staining the left side of her face. "I'll hold her body, you try to wash that blood off her face." He instructed, pulling Riza's torso into his lap and holding her over the tub so that her head was in the water, Selares supporting her so that she didn't drown as she rinse the woman's matted hair, fresh blood leaking from the wound. Once she was clean she gently laid the blonde head in her lap on an old towel and dried the hair, Jinto leaning over with a needle and thread to sew the cut up, wrapping a bandage over the cut beneath the woman's fringe,

"What about her other injuries?" Selares asked as Jinto laid her back in the bed,

"Already dealt with. She'll be sore when she wakes up, and for a few months after that, but otherwise she'll be fine…at least I hope." He replied as he got to his feet, "I would like you to start bandaging her arm, leg and ankle, I'll be back shortly to help bind the ribs." He added as he exited the tent, Selares eyeing the dog distrustfully as she picked up the first long strip of bandage and began wrapping the young woman's arm firmly.

"Mother, is the lady okay?" Chicho's voice asked quietly from the doorway. Selares turned to her daughter with a smile, the little girl's hand clutching the open tent flap, her dark hair now tied in two long plats,

"Old Man Jinto believes so." Her mother replied assuringly as she moved on to the leg, giving the dog another wary look,

"Let me help!" Chicho piped up as she hurried to her mother's side, lifting the young woman's leg gently as her mother wrapped the bandage around securely,

"Careful of her ankle." Selares warned as Chicho lowered her leg, crouching beside Hayate as her mother bound the swollen ankle. Jinto returned just as she tied off the ankle bandage, Selares holding her in a sitting position as Jinto bound her ribs tightly, hoping that there was no internal damage he had missed.

* * *

"Any word Havoc?" Roy demanded as he stepped out of his office, Havoc looking up solemnly and shaking his head in the negative, Roy balling his hand into a fist, but containing his anger otherwise, "It's been three days!" he cursed as he sat once again on Riza's desk,

"Chief, they're out there, they're looking for her, and when they find any sign at all they'll tell us." Havoc assured as confidently as he could, but after three days he was beginning to feel doubts. Their most recent search had taken them to a small Ishbalan community in the south, but there was no sign of her, and the people who had seen her stated she had left in the company of a young Private two days ago. The only problem with the statement was that Roy had not sent anyone to meet her, and the physical description of him could have been any number of the Privates in the military,

"You're right…I know you're right, I'm just…" Roy trailed off, reluctant to show Havoc any weakness; he was a General, his people were supposed to look to him for guidance and support, and confidence,

"Worried." Havoc finished, Roy nodding reluctantly, "Me too." Havoc added with a grim look, chewing absently on the butt of is unlit cigarette,

"Go ahead and light up Havoc." Roy said as he watched the Second Lieutenant chew, his fingers tapping impatiently on his folded arms,

"But Sir, it's against regulations to." He began, Roy holding up a hand to cut him off, standing up and opening the window behind Riza's desk, slumping down into her leather chair, something he had bought, a sort of privilege, just for her and Havoc since they were the next two ranking officers in this office, the other three sitting on padded office chairs, comfortable but not to the extent of the leather ones.

"Go on, or do I have to make it an order?" he asked as he raised his feet,

"Sir! Remember whose desk you're sitting at…and what she'll do to you if she finds out about this!" Havoc warned, Roy's booted feet inches from the surface of her usually gleaming desk, only a very light layer of dust covering the surface from her absence. Roy inwardly praised and thanked Havoc for his warning, moving his feet back to the floor, already imagining the bullets flying at him as Riza frowned at him, shouting about putting dirty boots on other people's desks when he should be doing his paperwork, _Riza…I guess I shouldn't be as worried as I feel…_ he thought, knowing she could hit any target dead on, and she was good at hand to hand combat too. He looked up at the metallic flick of the lighter, the smell of smoke drifting through the closed air of the office, a slight breeze coming in through the window.

"Where are you Riza?" He wondered aloud as he leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window, the sky clear, the sun beaming down on the courtyard outside. Roy looked across at Havoc as the phone rang, Havoc pulling it to his ear before the first ring ended,

"General Mustang's office, Havoc speaking." He said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice, "Right…where are you…uh-huh…yeah…stay there." Havoc said, nodding and scribbling on a piece of paper before putting the phone down, Roy already on his feet, "They found on of our cars on the sixty nine road, the one that goes around the mountain, and while searching the area they found the body of the Private, along with a lot of blood in another area, but no body, they're going a test now to see if it could be Riza's." Havoc reported as Roy opened the door and stepped into the corridor, Havoc at his side as they hurried to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm…wha? Where am I?" Riza groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a hard uncomfortable mat on the floor of what seemed to be a tent, and she also seemed to be alone, her body ached all over, she could barely move and it hurt to breathe, but at least she was alive… _but…what happened? Oh God! Oh no! What…what…who am I?_ She wondered frantically, the panic enough to force her into a sitting position,

"Oh you're awake…whoa there, lie down." An Old man ordered as she bent over clutching her ribs, his hands gently easing her back, his hand gently wiping her eyes as terrified tears flowed down her cheeks, her breaths coming in gasps, not only from the pain but from shock as well,

"Do, do you know who I am?" she asked desperately as she reached up and clutched the beige material of his worn ragged robes, his hand taking hers gently, his old face looking kind and gentle, his red eyes calming as she looked up with her deep hazel ones,

"From what we can tell your name is Riza Hawkeye, and you have a friend here who hasn't left your side. His name is Hayate." He added as a fluffy black and white dog jumped up, his front paws resting on the edge of the mat as he leaned down to lick her face, panting happily. Riza smiled softly at the attention, the glinting tag reading R. Hawkeye and the dog's name Black Hayate, the numbers were a blur to her though, perhaps an address of some sort.

"How do you know the R stands for Riza?" she asked as she looked up at the old man, "How do you know he's even my dog?" she added as an after thought, the old man pulling a hair clip from his robes and handing it to her,

"This was in your hair, there's an inscription…as for Hayate, well, his behaviour makes it clear." He replied, the dog whining and pawing at Riza with a bandaged paw. Riza reached out and touched Hayate's head, stroking the soft silky fur, finding a deep comfort in the contact,

"Okay, so I know my name…but…what about everything else?" she asked, the old man sitting cross legged besides her,

"Well, we really don't know, we found you half dead at the bottom of the slope and brought you here, well, not here exactly, we've moved on since we found you, but we brought you with us. You took a knock to the head, hopefully the memory loss will be temporary, but don't worry, you'll be safe with us." He assured kindly, Riza leaving one hand resting on Hayate as she closed her eyes, "That's right you rest and heal up, you've been sleeping for two days, but I doubt a little more will do any harm. I'll bring you come food and water in a little while." He added as he got to his feet, Riza already sleeping soundly once again.

* * *

"Falman! What have you got?" Roy asked as he carefully climbed down the slope, his feet slipping often on the loose rocks, dried blood staining some of the larger rocks, _There's so much blood…I hope she's alright…_ He thought worriedly as he reached the bottom, brushing his legs off and looking down to see a bloodied white blanket,

"Sir! This man…he was Private John Corline, stationed at Ishbal under Colonel Harrison to oversee the rebuilding of the city. Lieutenant Hawkeye checked in with the Colonel six days ago, and checked out three days later, but he didn't see her after that, and the same day one car and Private Corline disappeared without authorisation." Falman reported as he stood to attention, his chiselled features set in his usual serious expression, his white fringe brushing his slit-like eyes in the light breeze,

"Why did he not notify anyone about this?" Roy wondered aloud as he looked down at the body, "Perhaps for the first few hours, perhaps even the first day, he might have thought the car was borrowed, it's not uncommon for soldiers to forget to sign cars out when they're in a hurry, but three days?" he continued, Havoc appearing at his shoulder and nodding in agreement, the gesture reminding him strongly of Maes, who always had a habit of appearing at his shoulder like that to offer input, and in true Maes Hughes style havoc stepped closer,

"Perhaps he was in on it…" Havoc suggested, Roy looking at him with a look that demanded he explain himself, "Look, we know Hawkeye, she would never just get in a car with a Private without some sort of proof of orders, and where would a Private get those orders?" He asked meaningfully Roy nodding thoughtfully as he crouched down near the body, lifting the blanket, fighting the strong urge to drop it as he looked at the mutilated corpse, the face barely recognisable where animals and birds had taken bite out of it, not to mention the fall down the slope.

"Falman, was there any proof of these orders found?" he asked as he dropped the blanket and looked up, Falman pulling a folded sheet of paper from his jacket and handing it to Roy, who looked it over before handing it to Havoc, it was orders for Corline to transport Riza back to Central,

"These orders make no sense, it would be quicker to take her to the train station in Ishbal and have her go back by train." Havoc said as he looked over the paper, Roy nodding in agreement as he got to his feet,

"Unless Harrison thought she had some valuable information to get back, then it would be safer to assign a car, but Hawkeye was working in secret, even if she had been ordered to reveal why she was there she wouldn't be able to." Roy pointed out, looking around the area, a few uniformed offices conferring at various points around the general area. Fuery and Breda were absent, away checking different areas for news,

"General Mustang Sir! You'll want to see this!" A young man's voice called, one of the young Privates was just coming out of the forest to the left, his dark hair windswept, his breath ragged from running, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead,

"Private?" Roy questioned, the Private turning back to the forest,

"This way Sir!" He insisted, Roy not bothering to ask again as he and Havoc followed the young man through the forest to a clearing, signs of recent habitation clear in the ground, a circle of rocks filled with ash and a few unburned branches, areas of grass and shrubs around the trees clearly grazed, five large squares showing where tents had been erected, and wheel trails from about half a dozen carts as well as hoof prints marked the ground leading out, away from the forest into the barren land beyond.

"Good work Private." Roy said as he knelt by the ashes, running his bare hand through the black dust, rubbing it between his fingers and eyeing it closely, picking up a lump of black wood and watching it crumble in his grip,

"What's the verdict General?" Havoc asked as he crouched down, Roy taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands as he got to his feet, Havoc following suit,

"One day. They left one day ago." He replied as he eyed the trail, watching it stretch through the trees, _but was Riza really with them? Was she even here? Someone made that other patch of blood, and she did disappear about the same time as Corline left his station…I need proof._ He decided as he turned to Havoc, "I want the area searched thoroughly, I need proof that she was here, and when we have that proof we're going tracking Lieutenant." He announced as he looked back at the trail, Havoc snapping to attention and heading back to the base of the slope at a run, they needed the proof quickly if they were going to find her.

"Sir!" Another Private called as he came sliding down the slope from the top of the slope, the missing car had been taken, but they couldn't tell who since they had no idea what had happened here, but the Private had something clutched in his white gloved hand, "I found this near the top of the slope." He said as he handed it to Havoc, who examined it, knowing it immediately, it was Riza's bracelet, she always wore it off duty, it had been a sixteenth birthday present from a close friend, and Havoc had no doubt of who that close friend was,

"Chief! Riz-I mean Hawkeye's bracelet!" he shouted as Roy appeared at the edge of the trees, at his side in an instant and taking the bracelet, clutching it in his now gloved hand tightly.

"It's definitely hers." He announced as he slipped it into his pocket,

"Sir, blood tests are a positive match." Another private announced, Roy nodding in acknowledgement as he turned to Havoc, who took a final drag from his smoking cigarette, throwing it aside and savouring the last exhale of smoke,

"Havoc, you know what to do." Roy said simply, the tall blonde saluting before shouting at the rest of the troops, giving orders for tracking groups to be sent out immediately, others going to fetch transport to meet them on the way.

* * *

"Uh…Miss. Riza…Miss. Riza!" Avon called, gently at first, then a little louder as he shook her arm. The blonde woman was a wonder to him, he had never seen an Amestris woman up close, she was very beautiful, especially now that the bandage was gone, the cut no longer bleeding, in fact the stitches were almost healed in the ten days she had been with them. They were now in another green area near a town called Hoshi. It was a very green town on the outskirts of Amestris, a very small town, not a lot there other than a few old mines, the town making a living off fruit, the inner areas of the town quite green considering how close they were to the desert. Riza slowly opened her hazel eyes, looking up groggily at the dark haired boy,

"Avon, good morning." She said as she sat up slowly, her bruised limbs still aching and stiff, but no as bad as they were, in fact many of the bruises that had been a dark ugly blue were now a faded yellowish green. Her hair fell messily about her shoulders as she crossed her legs, Hayate opening his eyes briefly before settling his head down again.

"Good morning, Jinto, he wishes to see you." Avon replied as he got to his feet, Riza slowly following, slipping her feet into her high heeled boots, her ankle now normal again, but still a little tender, making her wince as she slipped her foot in, "Oh wait! Here, my mother's old shoes may fit you." Avon said as he saw her pained expression, searching in a corner of his mother and father's part of the tent until he found an old faded pair of brown slipper-like shoes that did look more comfortable than her leather boots.

"Thank you." Riza replied as she slipped her feet into the slippers, which were a little snug, but they'd be fine for the time being. As she headed for the door Avon watched her, she still wore her white fitted shirt and black trousers, even through they were ripped she insisted on wearing them, she had long legs, the trousers hugging her shapely hips, he blushed as he realised what he was thinking and followed her out to Jinto, who sat in a small group in a circle where a fire would usually be burning at night, but since it was early the fire was out.

"Ah, Riza, please sit down." Jinto invited, handing her an apple as she took a seat beside him, his long grey hair tied back as usual as he idly prodded the ashes with a stick, "You are much better I see…this is good, we could use another pair of hands…if you will stay with us that is." He added, glancing at her from the corner of his eye,

"I don't know…I belong…somewhere, I just can't remember where…" she said as she looked at the red apple, turning it in her hands, a troubled look on her face,

"Perhaps if we travel we will come across your home, perhaps you will see something you remember…either way at least with us you are safe." Jinto replied, Riza nodding in agreement, "Well, let's get you more…appropriate attire shall we?" he suggested with a smile, Riza frowning reluctantly, "Surely you will not stay in those ruined clothes for however long your memory loss lasts?" he reasoned, called a woman to them, Shereen if Riza remembered correctly, she had made some long white dressed for Riza, dresses that came in at the waist and cut low at the chest, but stayed high at the back, Jinto aware but secretive about the array he had seen on her back. "Go and change, I have a job for you when you are ready." He added, watching as Riza took the pile of three dresses and headed back to Marto's tent, where she had ended up living, for the time being anyway, perhaps if she took a husband she would take her own tent, that would by tent number six, unless they found her home before that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza pulled off her shirt and left it on the bed, picking up one of the dresses to examine it, the skirt of the white dress long and flowing, she could tell it would look good on her, even though the chest was lower than she would have liked, and to tie in the waist there was a sash meant to tie in a bow at the back as far as she could tell. She quickly stepped out of her trousers, leaving her in some newly made underwear, not as well made as what she had been wearing, but it did the job,

"Uh! I'm sorry!" A man's voice said, Riza turning with a gasp to see a young dark skinned man, his bare chest and arms well toned and muscular, his hair short, a deep shade of brown, his red eyes wide in surprise and embarrassment, his strong legs covered by ragged dirty cream trousers, the ends ripped almost up to the knee. Riza blushed and raised the dress over her generous chest, the young man turning away, "Jinto…he told me to come get you, we need some things from town." He said apologetically,

"Oh, um, okay, would you mind waiting outside?" She asked, the young man blushing furiously as he nodded and turned his back, stepping a few feet away from the open doorway as Riza lifted the dress and pulled it over her head, tying the sash securely at the back and pulling her hair up, clipping it with the black clip, the only like to her past aside from Hayate, who stood as she made to leave again, clearly not intending to let her out of his sight. "Come on Hayate." She said as she stepped out into the morning sun, squinting a little in the light,

"Are you ready to go?" they young man asked as he heard her approach, turning to look over his shoulder, Riza nodding as she drew to his side, the young man handing her a bag of coins, which she took, putting her wrist through the drawstring of the light brown bag,

"What's your name?" Riza asked as they began to walk slowly away from the camp, many eyes turning to watch them go, Hayate running ahead, but always stopping and turning back, sniffing the air and looking around often as they headed over a hill by a river, the grass reaching Riza's knees, Hayate completely hidden from sight,

"I am Blaine, and you are Riza correct?" he replied, Riza nodding in reply, an awkward silence falling between the two strangers, "Have you been able to remember anything yet?" Blaine asked conversationally, making an attempt to break the ice as they ambled by the river.

"No, well, nothing clear. I remember my birthday and some of my childhood, but nothing else." She replied, her voice frustrated as she glared at the ground at her feet, a gentle hand touching her shoulder, it was strange how a hand so big and strong could give such a gentle touch,

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will come back, just give it time." Blaine assured gently, his voice deep but soft at the same time with a light grainy texture, the sound both soothing and comforting. Riza smiled lightly and looked up at Blaine's handsome face, a confident smile gracing his features as he looked at her,

"I hope so…but there are so many thing I've forgotten! Do I have friends? Family? A lover? A husband? Children? Where am I from? What do I do in my everyday life?" she asked, not directing the questions to anyone in particular, just thinking aloud, "But no matter how I try to grasp the answers they always slip away!" she added as they continued walking, Hayate barking ahead of them,

"Well, I may be able to help you with at least some of those questions, for instance you are very shy around men in particular, not in a frightened way, more a naïve nervous way, the way a young girl who had just come to puberty is when she first finds she has in interest in the opposite sex. This is a feeling that doesn't go away until the girl has mated, therefore I would guess that you are not married and have no children, probably not even a lover, because you tense when I touch you, not noticeably so to most, but I feel it and see it." Blaine replied as they walked, Riza frowning thoughtfully,

"But how can you say for sure? There was an inscription in my hairclip, 'to my beloved Riza,' it's not something just anyone would carve in." she argued, Blaine nodding in agreement, Hayate appearing as the grass got shorter barking as he saw them come into view, a fence blocking their way,

"It could be a childhood love, or perhaps you have met someone, but certain circumstances keep you apart, in which case it is probably a doomed love affair, as for my answers, no, they are not certain, but I have lived around young girls long enough to know how they act." He replied as they reached the fence, a low beam and a high beam nailed horizontally to wooden posts. Hayate jumped between the beams and waiting as Blaine jumped over with ease, Riza hopping backwards to sit on the fence and swing her legs over, finding Blaine's hands under her arms as she was about to slide down, the young man standing between her legs, his arms ready to lift her down, her hands on his shoulders. He carefully lifted her down, Hayate eyeing him distrustfully, watching as they stood there gazing at each other, Riza's hands still on his shoulders as his hands rested on her waist, "Come on, the town is this way." Blaine said as he let go of her and started walking through the field,

"What do we need to buy?" Riza asked as she hurried after him, reaching his side to walk beside him. He was a good foot taller than her, his strides longer, but he seemed to be walking slowly to make it easier for her to walk beside him,

"Food, cloth, tools, I have a list." He replied as he took a folded piece of paper from his trouser pocket, handing it to Riza, who scanned it quickly and put it in a small pocked in the folds of her dress.

"Are you going to go into town like that?" Riza asked, Blaine raising in eyebrow as they approached the other end of the field, where they climbed over another fence, Hayate hopping through and padding ahead past a house, a young man outside,

"Morning, on your way to town?" he called, his attitude friendly, but hesitant.

"Yes, I'm sorry about cutting through your field like that." Riza apologised as the man approached, he was wearing brown dungarees and a red flannel shirt with working boots, obviously on his way out to the fields to work,

"Don't worry about it Miss, I always have travelling gypsies passing through here, they always camp outside town at the side of the river." He replied, Riza frowning at the word gypsy, "Oh, sorry, gypsy is a word we use around here to describe the travelling entertainers. They're usually Ishbalans who live on the road making money by doing shows for us in the town square, singing, dancing, acrobatics, the kids love it when they come to town." He added, Riza nodding and smiling, they never got anything like that in Central, _Central? Central! That must be a place I know!_ She thought,

"Central! What can you tell me about it?" she demanded authoratively, both Blaine and the middle-aged farmer looking taken back at her sudden change, her posture now erect and authorative, almost standing to attention, Blaine frowning with a mixture of worry and disapproval,

"Central? It's the capital city of Amestris! Right in the centre of the country, it's where the military has its main base, and it's the economic centre of the country too, the fuehrer has her office there too." The farmer replied incredulously, wondering how this woman could have gotten to the age she was without hearing about Central, it was in the news all the time.

"Riza, come on, we have shopping to do." Blaine said as he tugged her arm gently, Hayate growling at the contact. Riza's shoulders lowered to their former delicate relaxed posture as she turned to him,

"Alright, thank you for answering my question." She added to the farmer as she allowed Blaine to lead her away,

"Strange young lady…and in the company of an Ishbalan…odd indeed." The farmer said to himself as he headed towards the field to continue working.

* * *

"Two weeks Havoc! Two weeks!" Roy snapped as he slammed the door to the offices, once again only Havoc and Roy present. Havoc had taken over Riza's bodyguard duties while she was gone and the others were away leading search groups through the desert, but the tracks of the carriages had been blown over by sand, they had no way of knowing where they had gone.

"Calm down General, we know they took her, and they wouldn't just take her if she was dead." Havoc pointed out as he sat behind his desk looking through the reports from the various search parties, none of them having any luck finding the travellers they were looking for, though they had run into others who gave them other possible locations reluctantly,

"They could be torturing her, she could be dead by now!" Roy snapped as he sat on Riza's desk again, restraining the urge to get up and pace, frustrated with the lack of progress and worried about Riza,

"Why would they? She didn't have any of her military identification with her remember? She was on a civilian mission. I think it's more likely they found her and took her with them, maybe she's badly hurt and they're treating her. We have a man posted at every hospital, no news yet, but if they're travellers they might be making their way to one, and we have contacts on the Zing borders keeping tabs on travellers going into the country." Havoc reported, trying to give Roy some positive news to lighten him up a bit, but he still seemed worried,

"It's been two weeks! They could easily have had her in a hospital by now! They should at least know her name from her hairclip if nothing else, they could ask people they pass if they know anything about a missing woman! We should have found her by now!" Roy replied, getting to his feet and going to the window, looking down into the courtyard where uniformed men walked back and forth with piles of files or walked out of the gates on their way home or to lunch or on various missions. _Damnit Riza! Come back to me…_ he thought, not even hearing the telephone ring,

"Chief! Fuery has something! Two days ago a farmer in Hoshi saw a young blonde woman called Riza heading into town with a young Ishbalan man. They were members of a travelling band of gypsies, entertainers who live on the road. He didn't know where they were going next, but they were staying in the fields on the borders. The tracks head off to the left, but again the desert blew them away after a few miles. I'll redirect the search parties." Havoc decided as he picked up the received and began dialling, Roy nodding in approval, his adrenaline pumping again, _wait for me Riza._

* * *

"Riza are you ready?" Selares asked as Riza stepped outside. They were now out in the country by a river, and they were preparing for a party, well, not a party exactly, it was more training and practising for the shows they would do in the next town, but they treated it as a celebration, all of them singing or dancing or doing acrobatics, flipping across the camp, balancing on string tied between two trees, balancing on each other to make shapes and structures. Riza was no gymnast, but they were going to try to find something for her to do,

"I-I think so…" she replied as she tugged on the skirt of her dress nervously, she didn't like the idea of singing and dancing in front of people when she didn't even know she was any good at either,

"Okay, we will set you up as a dancer. Blaine will partner you." Selares said as she pulled Riza out of the tent by the arm, the people of the camp sitting in a large circle around the fire, all of them smiling warmly and applauding as she walked nervously to the heart of the group, Blaine standing to meet her with a smile on his face,

"You are nervous." He observed, "Don't be." He added assuringly as he took one of her hands and placed the other on his shoulder, now wearing a long sleeved top in the cool evening air, Hayate sitting contentedly between Avon and Chicho. Riza blushed as he pulled her closer, Riza automatically standing on tiptoe as he moved back, pulling her with him a little awkwardly at first, "I see you are used to wearing high heels when dancing." He observed as he looked down at her feet briefly, smiling assuringly as she blushed, gasping as he lifted her off her feet and span, placing her gently on the ground again, where she gracefully fell in step once again as if she had been dancing all her life. "You have a light step…but how are you with speed?" Blaine seemed to wonder aloud, quickening his pace, Riza soon loosing herself in a series of spins, lifts and ducks, swinging her hips, her skirt flaring out around her legs, she hardly even noticed as fiddles and flutes started playing a fast lively tune. Riza was surprised as she danced to hear laughter, and was even more surprised when she found the laughter was her own,

"Wait! Stop!" Riza laughed as Blaine took her hands and started spinning, his smiling face the only thing in focus as the world around them span until Blaine pulled her to him and stopped, both of them falling to the ground where they were so dizzy, the others around the fire joining in with the laughter, a chorus of young female voices suddenly rising to shrill heights, a sound so ethereal and beautiful Riza found herself speechless as she watched the seven young women sing, all of them getting to their feet and moving to stand together around the fire, Riz and Blaine sitting on one of the large stones around the fire.

"They're great aren't they? They've been singing since I can remember, new girls adding as they reach adulthood, those who choose to sing at least, there are those who choose to dance or join the acrobats, even playing instruments if we can find or buy them." Blaine said as he watched her fascination as she watched the singers, all of them dancing as they sang, the fiddles playing once again, the accompanying flute sounding clear above everything,

"There don't seem to be many children." Riza said, Avon and Chicho were in fact the only children in the group; there were a couple of young girls who had just hit womanhood, but no other children. Blaine looked a little troubled and nodded,

"It's true. Saffie is carrying a child, but it will not be born for many months yet…the trouble is we are a small group, and the younger generation, when they come of age, do not always appreciate life on the road, therefore our numbers fail…we look for new blood, but it is often hard to come by." He added as he looked at Riza, who frowned as she turned to look at him,

"New blood?" she asked in confusion, Blaine nodding and pointing to the group around the fire, Riza following his gaze to the people, many of them her age or just a few years older,

"All of us are related in some way or other, and it's only a matter of time before our lines mix too much to produce healthy children." He replied, "If more children aren't produced our tribe will perish." He explained briefly, Riza nodding her understanding and sympathising deeply,

"It's a shame…your way of life is very…peaceful." She complimented with a smile, Blaine nodding in agreement as he looked up to the starlit sky, the smoke occasionally obscuring his view.

"Yes it is…Jinto, my Great Uncle, didn't think we'd have a chance of a peaceful life after Ishbal. People looked down on us wherever we went, the military tried to force us into small ghetto areas, leaving us to live in squalor, but after a while we left to continue our way of life. We had always travelled, all of us together, but just before the slaughter started we were herded back into Ishbal, the military planned the whole thing…I knew it then, the only difference now is that the Amestrians know it too." He said, Riza listening in horror, Blaine suddenly remembering that she had lost her memory and probably didn't even know about Ishbal, or at least not the full details of the slaughter that took place there.

"I-I don't remember what happened, but…I have a bad feeling about the Ishbalan war…I think I know something…" She replied to his curious yet worried look, her hand on her head as she fought to push through the thick fog surrounding her mind every time she thought of Ishbal,

"Riza, don't force yourself." Blaine advised as he put his hand on her shoulder, Riza's hazel eyes looking at him as he smiled, "It will come back to you, so don't rush it." He assured gently.


	5. Chapter 5

"Three weeks Havoc, tell me you have something!" Roy said as he entered the office that morning, Havoc just putting the receiver of the phone down as the door opened. Havoc was on his feet in an instant,

"They were in Farah just two days ago! They can't be far!" Havoc said as Roy closed the door, his face lighting up at the news,

"And Riza?" he demanded,

"Definitely with them Sir." Havoc replied, watching Roy head to his office with a new vigour that he hadn't had in days, smiling in relief as he put a cigarette in his mouth, chewing the butt as Roy returned with a map and a smirk, spreading the map on Havoc's unusually clear desk.

"Alright…there are five towns around Farah, Lior, Sojak, Milla, Kitka and Garrone. Send a party to each of these towns, have them search the surrounding areas and ask the townspeople if they have had visitors or seen a group of travellers passing by." Roy ordered as he pointed out the towns on the map, Havoc already dialling on the phone.

* * *

"What was that town we passed?" Riza asked, finding herself once again riding the cart beside Blaine, who held the reins of the horse securely. She had noticed she spent most of her time in Blaine's company, and the eyes of the others were always on her, especially Jinto. Selares and Marto were also making subtle hints about her settling down with them, forgetting about her former life, and their children had taken to calling her Auntie Riza as they referred to Blaine as Uncle.

"It was Lior." Blaine replied as their troupe continued on their way, their goal being to head into the mountains and find a path into Youswell. The old mining town always gave them a warm welcome and were more than happy to give what little they could for their entertainment. _Lior…I know that name…_ she thought, Blaine giving her a wary look,

"Riza?" he asked as she closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead,

"I know that name…" She replied, Blaine's hand on her shoulder,

"Just forget about it okay?" He said. That was another thing he had been saying lately, instead of his comforting 'it will all come back to you' assurances he had started to tell her to forget about it when she began to remember something, but she didn't, she kept hold of every name and image she thought she knew, going over them at night when she was alone, often sneaking off with Hayate to sit in the fields or beneath a tree or on a rock away from the camp, looking up at the sky and trying to remember. She fell silent and looked away from Blaine, her patience with him growing thin. Ahead of their cart Jinto was steering another cart, often looking back at the pair behind him, his brow creasing as he noticed their positions, Riza sitting one end of the bench looking away from Blaine while Blaine steered from his place to her right. The weather was grey, they all wore cloaks over their cloths and there were sheets over the carts to keep everything dry, and as she felt a drop of rain Riza pulled her hood up, keeping herself facing away from Blaine.

"We'll make camp in those trees!" Jinto's voice called on the wind, Blaine shouting the message back as they slowed, pulling over beside Jinto, the other carts slowly making their way onto the damp grass, people quickly going about setting up their tents, "Riza, why don't you help Blaine with his family's tent?" Jinto suggested kindly as Riza headed over to Selares's family to help them set up their tent,

"I'd rather help Marto." She replied curtly as she turned and walked away, Selares and Marto sharing concerned glances as she approached and lifted Chicho down from the cart, Hayate at her heels all the time, though he took his eyes off her when Chicho and Avon began petting him affectionately, Blaine watching from the back of his cart, where his brother and his wife were climbing down to set up their tent,

"Brother, why don't you go and help Marto?" Claine, his older brother, suggested, Blaine shaking his head at his longhaired brother, who was larger in build than he was and a little taller too.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea at the moment." He replied as he pulled the sheet away. He knew his brother was eager for him to find a woman and get a tent of his own, it could be awkward living together sometimes, especially with Maya there, she was his wife, but Blaine had also been a prospective mate for her, and he did think she was beautiful, or he had before he met Riza. She was so different, her long blonde hair, her hazel eyes, her curvy figure, her soft skin…her unpredictable temper.

"Brother…Amestris to Blaine, come in please." Claine teased as Blaine stared at Riza with his eyes glazed over, a dopey smile on his face, which disappeared quickly as he came back to himself,

"What?" he asked absently as he continued unloading their tent, Claine sighing and shaking his head as Maya laughed.

* * *

"Riza, what are you doing out here child? Blaine has been looking for you everywhere." Jinto said as he walked into the little private place she had found between a tree and a bush, where she sat leaning her back on the tree, Hayate sitting contentedly beside her as she stroked his fur,

"I came out here to be by myself." She replied as Jinto sat down and crossed his legs facing her, Hayate looking up briefly before settling down again. Jinto frowned as he examined Riza's face, she had obviously been thinking hard about something, and this wasn't the first time he had noticed her missing from the camp at night,

"What do you do out here?" he asked, Riza looking up at him and seeing his suspicious look,

"You already know what I do." She replied, Jinto looking disappointed as he sighed and nodded,

"I suspected. You think and try to remember…why Riza? Are you not happy with us? With Blaine?" he asked, Riza looked a little guilty, but still determined as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes almost angry,

"Living with you is nice, I could be very happy here, but I want to remember who I am and where I come from. I could have someone important waiting for me…" she replied as she looked away, _in fact I feel…I feel I do…_ she added inwardly, "There is so much I need and want to know, like why my chest clenches whenever the Ishbal war is mentioned, why I think about the blue uniforms of the military more than anything else, why I walk past hunting shops and find my eyes stopped on guns! We both know I don't belong here…surely I should find where I belong and go home." She argued, Jinto sighing, for once sounding like a tired old man,

"You can call this your home, we would be more than happy to have you…you know our situation." He added, Riza nodding in reply,

"Yes…and if you want to stop it then perhaps it is time you found a town and settled down." She replied, Jinto seeming offended at the very suggestion,

"We are proud to be travellers! It is how we live! How we love to live!" he replied passionately, "We would not last in a town…it is not our way…you will understand one day." he added more calmly as he got to his feet, "I cannot force you to stop doing this…I just hope you will one day." he said as he headed back to camp,

"Not for as long as I live." She replied to herself as she clenched her fist.

* * *

"We missed them again." Roy observed as they walked around Lior, which is the town they were last seen passing by, heading into the mountains a day ago, but the mountains were too dangerous for people who didn't know them, the only fortune they had was knowing that the only place on the other side was Youswell, the mining town.

"Yeah, but we'll be in Youswell before them, it will take them a good two weeks to get through." Havoc estimated as he shielded his eyes and looked at the mountains, which he was glad were closer to the town than other mountainous areas, the town was mostly surrounded by desert, the clean up from the rebellion still being cleared up.

"Well, I want to get there as soon as possible." Roy said, Havoc leading the way back to the car, intending to drive to the railway station and take the train, looking over his shoulder as Roy climbed in the back seat of the car, his eyes fixed determinedly on the mountains, _Riza…I hope you're alright…_ he thought.

* * *

 _Right, so, so far I remember everything up until I was fourteen, my mother died when I was young, my father had a student called Roy Mustang, who was a Zingese male…he was studying flame alchemy, and would need the array tattooed on my back, but he left…Ishbal…was I in the war? I don't remember! But I was good with guns when I was younger I went shooting all the time, that must be the link with guns…maybe I carried it on when I was older…_ Riza thought a week later as they camped half way through the mountains, but setting up the tents because it was quite warm and they would just have to pack them up again,

"Riza?" Blaine called as he came round the corner, Riza sighing in annoyance as he approached her. If there had been a good hiding place she may have attempted to hide, but on the route they were on there was nothing but a few fallen rocks and mountain wall on either side. "Are you still angry?" he asked as he stopped behind her,

"What do you think?" she asked, Hayate resting his head comfortingly in her lap as she sat on a large rock beside the rock face,

"I am sorry, I just thought if you forgot about your old life and stayed here you would be happy…I could make you happy." He said as he walked around to face her, crouching down to rest his hands on her knee, looking up into her hazel eyes, her features soft and sad in the starlight,

"You don't understand at all! Not that you could, it's not an everyday thing to lose your memory after all…not knowing who you are is the scariest thing in the world, it's not just a case of not knowing where you belong and who you know, it's what you've done…I don't know what I've done in the past…I could be a mass murderer for all I know, or a thief or anything! And it scares the hell out of me, so I could never be satisfied with just settling down with you, I have to know who I am to carry on living…do you understand now?" she asked, Blaine looking at her as if she had betrayed him somehow, but he nodded and got to his feet, walking back to the camp without another word.

"Riza! Come! We have had a change of plans!" Jinto called. Riza stood, Hayate staying close as she made her way back to the campfire, where Blaine and the others were sitting. Riza knelt beside Avon on the ground with his family,

"We are not going to Youswell. A passing trader told us the military is there, and they are looking for you." He warned, "I don't know why they are looking for you, but if it involves the military then it can't be good. We'll turn back to Lior and go through Hailo to the west, heading to the East City." He announced, the rest of the group nodding in agreement, none of them liking the fact that the military was after Riza, "We will move now! We cannot stop tonight…we will skirt around Lior to be safe, they may anticipate our move." He added, everyone getting to their feet and moving back to their carts, Riza walking to Marto's cart, intending to ride in the back,

"Riza, you ride with us." Claine said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her to their cart where Blaine was climbing up to drive, Maya looking out the back and waving to Claine,

"I really don't think it's a good idea for me to." She began,

"Here, I'll help you up." Claine interrupted, lifting her by her waist to the step, watching with a smile as she climbed to sit beside Blaine reluctantly before going to the back to join his wife.

"It is cold. Here." Blaine said without looking at her, throwing his own cloak over her shoulders as he lifted the reins and urged the horse into motion, Riza blushing and looking away as his scent filled her senses.

* * *

"I can't believe they got away! And we just sat here and let it happen!" Roy shouted as their car headed back to Central. They had waited three weeks and with no sign of the party they had sent troops into the mountains, where they found camps and many tracks, none of them going further forward then the campsite. They had turned back, someone had told them about the military presence and it had scared them away.

"We'll find them again Sir! Don't worry, we have men all over looking for them." Havoc assured as he drove, cigarette smoke sailing out the window of the car as he crossed the borders of Central,

"Send out orders, I want all military men searching in civilian clothes, no mention of rank or the military what so ever, just concerned people looking for a friend." Roy ordered, Havoc agreeing as they headed to the main building, Roy distracted as he looked out of the window _it used to be at times like this that I'd go and speak to Maes…I wish he were still here, I could use a pick me up right now._ He thought with a sigh. _It's been months…two months since they got away and still no word! I don't like it at all!_ He thought, "Havoc, stop the car." Roy ordered, Havoc looking surprised but stopping.

"Chief?" Havoc asked as Roy headed towards a flower shop on the corner,

"You go on Havoc…I'm going to visit an old friend." Roy replied as he continued on his way, Havoc nodding in understanding as he drove on. Flowers in hand he headed to the graveyard, walking through the peaceful stones, all of them military or military relatives.

"Ah! Roy!" a tall lean man in a military uniform, short dark hair and glasses greeted as he sat on a stone, the name Maes Hughes engraved. Roy looked down at the grave and saw fresh flowers,

"Elysia and Gracia came by huh?" Roy murmured as he placed his white lilies on the ground beside the colourful wild flowers Elysia and Gracia had left, probably grown in their garden,

"Why yes they did, and my little angel is getting so big now I can hardly believe it! I wish I had pictures to show you!" Maes screeched enthusiastically as he danced around Roy, who looked solemnly down at the grave, "Oh right, I almost forgot, you can't hear a word I'm saying." He realised with a sigh as he sat back on the stone, "The only one who seems to see me at all now-a-days is Elysia…I wonder if she'll stop being able to as she gets older too…" he thought aloud, "Oh right, I'm glad you stopped by, you see I heard about Riza and it just so happens there was an article in the paper, well, an advert really." He continued as he looked down at the paper the wild flowers were wrapped in, a picture of Riza staring up at him,

"Maes, I know you're going to give me hell for not telling you earlier, but I lost her…I lost Riza, I don't know where she is Maes…I wish you were here to help." Roy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks, Maes always had been the only person he could cry in front of, except Riza. Maes cracked a smile and nodded,

"I know, I know, how have you coped without my investigation skills all this time? But never fear, I am still working, now just look down." He ordered, standing in front of Roy and pointing down at the wild flowers, "Come on, down boy, down." He continued, pointing, jumping and waving in front of Roy energetically, "Jeez you always make things hard for me." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair,

"I guess I should probably get going…I know you'd tell me off for waiting like blubbering when I should be out there finding her." Roy said finally as he wiped his eyes with his white gloves,

"Oh great Roy, get your ignition gloves wet, idiot!" Maes scolded, "How do I get him to see? Come on Maes, think!" he urged as Roy looked down at the stone with a smile and made to leave, "That's it!" Maes cried as he leaned down and tugged on Roy's laces, Roy looking down at the tug and seeing his laces untied,

"How…I must be imagining things." Roy thought with a chuckle as he knelt down and started tying,

"Okay good Roy, now just look at the flowers, go on! Look!" Maes ordered, lifting the flowers slightly and pushing them towards him, "Just a little more…" he thought aloud as the stalks of the flowers touched his shoes, Roy looked at them in surprise, "Come on Roy, admire the flowers…" Maes urged as Roy made to replace them beside his own flowers, stopping as the picture caught his eye,

"Ishbalan group addition Riza makes her performance debut…Madra…20th October…that's today!" Roy realised as he got to his feet, "That's three hours from here by train!" he realised again as he made to leave, turning back to the grave, "I'll find her Maes, and I'll bring her home!" he swore, running from the graveyard as fast as his legs could carry him,

"Go get her Roy." Maes said with a grin as he looked up at the clear sky.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you nervous?" Selares asked as Riza tied the bow of her newest dress, a white silk flowing gown, new silk heeled shoes on her feet, the small tribe had bought new clothes for her dancing debut. They would be performing in a small tavern, which was unusual considering they were Ishbalan, well, apart from Riza. This town, Madra, it was very open to them, they had been staying here for about a month and when they learned Riza was to debut they insisted on advertising in the national paper, just a small article but a lot of people had come, more that she expected and as she stood in the room they had borrowed for her to get changed in she was shaking like a leaf,

"Yes, extremely nervous…I just keep thinking I'll make a mistake, stumble or trip…there are so many things that could so wrong!" she replied nervously as she looked in the small mirror, her hair back in a ponytail thing evening, she refused to wear it down, she always wanted to wear her hairclip.

"I remember my debut…I was shaking so much I didn't think I'd get a note out." Selares laughed, Riza turning to smile at her,

"And? What did you do?" she asked curiously,

"I went out, I opened my mouth, and I sang…after the first two seconds I was as comfortable as I had been performing in front of my own family and friends." She replied assuringly, placing a hand on Riza's shoulder as they headed to the door of the small cramped room, "It's time." She said as she pushed the door open, Riza taking a deep breath as she stepped into the corridor, walking to the wooden stairs and heading down to the tavern bar, applause greeting her as she walked to the centre of the group, blushing furiously.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, it's time for Miss. Riza's debut!" the bar owner shouted. He was a dark haired middle-aged man who loved to laugh; he also loved to hear people laugh, so the entertainers were most welcome visitors no matter what their origins were. There was more applause, which died down as Riza waited in the centre of the floor, her legs shaking as the first note of the requiem sounded. It was an old Ishbalan song of both mourning and celebration, to send off a spirit to the after life, and it was this song they had chosen to have Riza dance to, and she had been practising for weeks, Selares teaching her the steps as Blaine and Marto watched from the sidelines. She was nervous at firs, but after the first movement she forgot the surrounding crowd and found herself spinning, clicking her heels and shaking her hips, and then there was the sound of applause as she finished,

"That was wonderful!" Selares praised as she gripped Riza's hands with a smile and a laugh, "I hope you stay with us for a very long time, business is good when you are with us." She laughed, Riza smiling in response,

"Alright, let's get this party started!" the bar tender shouted, the musicians of the group starting up a lively tune called Lord of the Dance, another one of their religious songs, men all over the bar grabbing women and going into a fast dance, laughter filling the tavern as the people danced, Selares quickly pulled away by Marto as one of the bar guests pulled Riza into a dance, a tall blonde man with a cigarette between his teeth,

"Riza." He said, saying her name as if her were familiar with her. She looked at him, his face… _do I know him?_ She asked herself as she scrutinised his features, "It's Havoc, Jean Havoc." He said in a friendly tone, though his eyes displayed silent alarm,

"Um, Riza, Riza Hawkeye…though you probably already knew…you came to watch the show right?" she asked with a smile, Havoc nodding and smiling in return,

"Riza." Blaine's voice interrupted, Riza and Havoc stopping, Blaine glaring at Havoc warily,

"Go ahead." Havoc invited with a smile as he stepped away from Riza, Blaine taking his place,

"What was that?" Riza demanded coldly, she didn't like the way he was hanging around her, always interrupting her when she was talking to the local men, intimidating them so that they left before she got to ask them anything,

"What?" he asked in reply as if he didn't know what she was talking about,

"You know damn well what! I know what you're trying to do, so stop it!" she snapped, Blaine looking away without a hint of guilt,

"Excuse me, I believe I have this dance." A deep smooth voice said, Riza stopping to see a young well build man with black hair smiling at her, his face smiling. She hadn't seen him before, she'd remember if she had. His eyes were a strange shade of obsidian, filled with self confidence, and as Blaine glared at him and kept his hold on Riza the young man simply stepped forward and took her hand from his swiftly, pulling her away into his arms and sweeping her into the crowd of dancers, "You looked like you needed that." He added as they reached the centre of the floor, no sign of Blaine anywhere.

"Yes…Thank you." Riza replied, finding that she was at his eye level,

"Come on, quickly." He said as he took her hand and pulled her through the crowd, ducking out the door, Riza following reluctantly into the cool evening, the streets empty, the noise inside deadened slightly since the door was shut.

"I'm not sure I should be here…" Riza said slightly nervous of the man, who gave her a smirk, a smirk she could have sworn she had seen before,

"Don't worry, I'm the perfect gentleman on the first date." He assured, Riza laughing as she found herself in his arms once more, the music now much slower, "So, Riza Hawkeye…where are you from?" he asked, Riza's eyes widening at the question,

"I…I don't know…all I remember is waking up with these travellers…they were kind enough to care for me until I was well again." She replied with a blush, not sure why she was telling him any of this. He nodded, his dark eyes filled with warmth, something she desperately needed,

"I'm Roy Mustang…do you know it?" he asked, Riza frowning, gripping his shirt slightly, the sleeves rolled up over the elbows from the heat inside, his eyes surprised by her desperate out burst,

"Do you know me?" she asked, Roy looking away,

"I'm quite famous…I'm known as the Flame Alchemist." He added, not answering her question. He felt Riza's head lean on his shoulder, she took in his scent, it felt so comforting and familiar…but she couldn't place it,

"Dog of the military! Get away from her!" Blaine shouted as he pulled Roy away, "Riza run! He's going to take you with him!" he warned, Riza nodding and running down the street, the man named Havoc and four others wrestling Blaine away from Roy, who shouted out for Riza. Riza felt her hair clip slip and stopped, running back to pick it up, but stopping, Roy got there first and was already stooping to grab it.

"Hayate!" Riza shouted as her dog appeared at her side, his bark loud and urgent as he stopped and went back, looking between her and Roy and barking, wagging his tail, his expression almost happy. "Hayate no!" Riza shouted as he padded over to Roy and looked up, Roy smiling and kneeling down, placing his hand on his head, and suddenly Riza saw it in her mind, the same scene but it was day time out in the country and Roy was wearing a blue military uniform, _I can't sop on a whim!_ She scolded inwardly, turning to run but as a loud snap rang out down the street she found her way blocked by fire, and in her mind Riza saw fire, death and destruction, Ishbalans dying, screaming in agony as they were burned alive and she watched through a…scope…a rifle scope…a sniper rifle scope…and she was shooting the people who tried so desperately to escape the slaughter. It wasn't long until she heard screams in her own ears, and it was a little after that that she realised the screamed were her own.

"Riza!" Roy's voice shouted and she opened her crying eyes to find Roy with his hands on her shoulders, his obsidian eyes looking down at her in concern, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He apologised, _idiot! I should have realised this might have an effect on her!_ He screamed at himself inwardly, he had just seen her turning to leave and she was so close he couldn't let her leave,

"Colonel…General…Roy!" she cried as she buried her face in his chest, his arms wrapping around her as tears fell down his own cheeks,

"I'm here, and I'll never leave you again…never!" he swore, lifting her chin to press his lips to her passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly, one of his arms holding her waist while he reached up with his other hand to wipe her tears away. "I love you, God I love you." he cried as he took in her sweet scent. From the tavern a crowd of people gathered, Jinto looking disappointed, but accepting, Blaine was furious and in a passionate rage, tears stinging his eyes as Havoc left Armstrong to restrain him, Fuery standing nervously to the side with Falman and Breda, who seemed relieved things were coming to a close at last,

"Chief! Let's go." Havoc said as he headed to the car,

"Come with me Riza." Roy said gently as he pulled back, Riza keeping her arm around his waist, tears running down her cheeks as she realised who he was to her,

"You're the one who gave me my hairclip…the doomed love…" she whispered as they climbed into the car,

"I'm afraid so Lieutenant…but since we're off duty for now." He added as he held her close, knowing that she now remembered her rank and what that meant for them. They would go back to hiding their feelings, never being together as lovers because of the fraternisation law. He held her close as Havoc drove to Central, the drive taking eight hours, in which Riza fell asleep in Roy's arms, Roy stroking her arm lightly until his own eyes closed.

* * *

"Fuhrer Armstrong." Roy's voice said as the door opened, Olivier looking up from her paper work feeling silently optimistic at the smile on Roy's face as he closed the door and approached her desk, snapping to attention with a salute,

"Mustang, you have something to report?" she asked calmly as she returned the salute and sat back in her chair, the grin on his face telling her all she needed to know,

"We found her, she's in the hospital right now for a check up, but I'm hoping she'll be here soon." He replied dutifully, his eyes sparkling with life again, a life she hadn't seen in months. She got to her feet and went to the window, looking down to the courtyard, where she saw Riza in uniform, stopped at the gate by Havoc, who seemed to be talking animatedly to her, her face smiling gently,

"Right on time." Olivier said as she returned to her desk, lifting a document before walking back to Roy, who was staring at Riza with a far off look. "General, your request has been official approved…now get down there." she ordered, her face rigid as he saluted, a smile creeping across her features as she turned back to the window and looked out.

* * *

Roy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, flying down the stairs, barging past the troops he passed, a few of them following curiously as he burst out into the courtyard, his shoes clicking on the pavement, his breath coming in gasps, _I really need to do more exercise!_ He thought as he laughed and ran, Riza and Havoc looking at his in confusion as he reached them, Riza gasping as he grabbed either side of her face,

"General! Wha." She began, cut off as his lips crushed hers, pulling her closer, his arms encircling her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders, her eyes closed as she got over the surprised and relaxed, Roy pulling back and looking at her hazy eyes,

"Marry me Riza!" he said as he held her,

"General?" she replied inquisitively,

"You heard, marry me First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." He repeated,

"Chief…aren't you forgetting something?" Havoc interrupted, Roy smiling wider as he laughed and lifted Riza, spinning before placing her back on her feet,

"The fraternisation law has now been officially dropped…so Riza?" he asked again hopefully, Riza's eyes widening until she started laughing, her eye filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck tightly,

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" she replied, Roy capturing her lips once more, holding her close, Havoc smiling as he lit his cigarette and discreetly stepped away, Olivier smiling as she backed away from her window and got back to work, and the gathered crowd gradually dispersing to leave the lovers alone in a loving embrace.


End file.
